My Sanctuary
by WhiteGloves
Summary: The Elf has returned greeted by the man who seemed to be once again hiding during his troubled times. One Shot. Teitho.


_**My Sanctuary **_

**by: WhiteGloves**

_**I do not own any of this but LOTR for the win! Thanks for reading :)**_

"Aragorn!" Legolas called out to his human friend as he slid down from his horse. He had only just arrived in Rivendell, and his joy at seeing his friend once more erased all the worries on his fair face, "Mae govanen!"

"Mae govanen, Green leaf!" a man on his late twenties welcomed the Prince with a one arm embrace and a smile on his face. "I have been waiting for you since your letter arrived."

"Indeed." said a voice behind the man. Legolas saw the two Peredhil twins emerged from the front step of the House of Elrond. One was the same as the other, from their black, shiny hair down to their clothes. Elladan and Elrohir made their way to welcome the Prince as Aragorn step aside to let his brothers embrace him in turn.

"He was not waiting, was he 'Dan?" Elrohir looked at his brother pointedly referring to his human brother.

"No, he was not." Ellada shook his head as he looked back on his twin brother, "I do not think his actions were what we may describe as 'wait'. For the past week he had been looking outside the window, pacing around every room, and staying on that tree of his for hours that worry ada so much. No… I do not think that is the meaning of the word 'waiting'."

"Hush it, you two." Aragorn cut his twin brothers from the jest as he tried to defend his self-dignity. "It has been a year since I last saw Legolas… blame me not."

Legolas looked at his human friend with a calculating look… _he was back on that tree?_

"Aye, Legolas you must go inside and meet with ada." Elladan cut in uneasily, "He has also been waiting for you, my friend."

Legolas nodded but his eyes were fixed on his human friend. Aragorn gave him a smile, a small and serene one that seemed to hold a lot of meanings.

Indeed, it's just been a year since their last meeting but Aragorn appeared to have changed a lot since then. A year seemed as though it were only yesterday for Legolas- and for the other Elves- but not for Aragorn. Aragorn was after all a human.

"He is waiting for you inside." Elrohir continued as they walked up the steps. The twins were walking on either side of the Prince while Aragorn brought up the rear. The twins talked for most of the hour as they spent their time together. Lord Elrond seemed pleased to see the Elf Prince whom he had been treating as one of his sons. The atmosphere in the House of Elrond became like that in the old days.

Legolas and Aragorn spent the next days together. They caught up with what the other has been doing. The Elf Prince wanted to hear more on Aragorn's account, but the human was reluctant to share his experiences.

"It is not a good story to tell…" he admitted as they walk around the garden of Rivendell. Legolas was undaunted. The Elf Prince fell beside the step of his friend and pressed on.

"Aragorn… I want to know what you have been doing… I couldn't be there for you, but at least let me hear it."

Aragorn gave his friend a glance, and then smiled. Legolas was somehow eased by the smile but he knew it was concealing something.

Legolas had wondered about the human's silent demeanour for the past days. Indeed, Aragorn had always been cheery before. He was till now but only when the Prince was around him. Apparently, the Peredhils have also noticed the change but none of them could tell Legolas what had actually happened to Aragorn. Not even Lord Elrond.

The Elf Prince had noticed the concern on the Elf Lord's eyes whenever he was looking at the young man. Why the Elf Lord could not comfort his son elude the Prince but he knows one thing: Lord Elrond knew what was going on.

And so, one fine afternoon, the Elf Prince confronted the Elf Lord.

Elrond had been on his study room for more than half a day. He was busily checking some note on his book when he heard the familiar light footsteps of the Prince.

"Come in, dear Prince." he said without looking up.

Legolas entered the room quietly and then stopped in front of the Elf Lord's desk.

"To what do I owe this meeting?" Elrond asked as he looked up the Prince.

Legolas did not hesitate as he stated his purpose. "Aragorn."

Lord Elrond stared transfixed at the young Prince before him. After a moment, he dropped the book on his hand and out his hands together. Legolas watched as Lord Elrond sat back quietly on the chair as if this would be a long talk. Elrond had those sorrowful eyes Legolas had only seen occasionally.

"He is living the path he was fated to take." the Elf Lord started on and Legolas listened. "You are aware of course, that Aragorn is the last descendant of the Kings?"

"Yes." Legolas answered. Aragorn's real identity was not unknown to him

"And you also know that I have revealed these things to him when he reached the age of twenty?"

"Indeed."

"You know it is his decision to travel Arda and looked for his destiny."

"I know."

Elrond stared transfixed at the Prince and then heaved a long, sad, sigh.

"I do not think he understands the complications." he said after awhile. Legolas frowned. Lord Elrond looked as if he was suffering from a headache as he touched his head with the tip of his fingers. "Legolas… please be there for him for I cannot… not when I was the one who sent him to where he is."

"Lord Elrond…" Legolas whispered.

"He is on that _tree_ again…"

Legolas' eyes widened in understanding.

Moments later found the Elf Prince walking around the grounds and lost in deep thought. The 'tree' Lord Elrond mentioned about was an old oak tree standing in the heart of the green forest. Aragorn, as a child, liked to be there. There were certain occasions that the young child would be seen there, and those occasions sometimes were sad ones. Legolas remembered his first encounter on young Estel... who was always on that tree….

The Elf Prince had come to stay in Rivendell for the whole season that year. He was sent there by his father who had become worried about the Prince's behaviour toward the annihilation of all dark creatures invading their forest. Legolas was not happy of the sudden visit, but knew better than to oppose his father.

He was met by the enthusiastic twins, and was welcomed by the Elf Lord.

"Why look so serious, _mellon nin_?" Elrohir pointed out as he embraced the Elf Prince. Legolas smiled quietly to the younger twin before turning to greet the Elf Lord. That was when he noticed a small child of five near Elrond's knees, clutching the Elf Lord's dress.

"What is this?" he asked in surprise, as he looked from Elrond to the twins. Elladan and Elrohir laughed at the astounded look on the Prince's face, but Lord Elrond did not look happy.

"He is not a 'what', he is a 'who'." Elrond pressed on as one of his eyebrows raise up to its danger zone. "He is my adopted son, Legolas. This is Estel."

Legolas stared at the child. The child stared back with great silver eyes.

He had been staying in Rivendell for a few days now and Legolas remained disquiet of the fate of Mirkwood. Elladan and Elrohir would sometimes ask him to join them in a hunt but most of the time he did not feel like coming.

One day the brothers had left the House of Elrond to go on a hunting trip. The Elf Prince decided to remain inside. With the twins gone, Legolas was able to enjoy silence. He was walking on the garden when he saw something move on the other side of the trees. Looking closely, he recognized the black hair of a small adan walking out of sight into the forest.

"Estel?" he frowned as he followed the small child.

He did not know why he was following the adan so quietly, as if a predator stalking on his prey, but the child's motive on going so deeply inside the forest interested him. He did not have the chance to know the child yet when he was preoccupied by the twins and his constant worry about his land.

Truth be told he was curious about the adan. Why did the Elf Lord adopt such creature? The adan may look very innocent and young, but someday he will just be another corrupted man like his kin… well, that was what his father would say anyway. He was not impolite enough to tell this to the Peredhils though… he could see that they adore the child so much.

Legolas' frown and curiosity deepened. He had been following the child for some time now and the adan was not showing any sign of wanting to stop. Is he going to run away?

No sooner than this thought crossed the mind of the Prince that Estel suddenly halted. Legolas stopped too and hid on a tree to avoid being seen. He watched quietly as the child stood there, rooted on the spot and not moving.

_Did he realize he is lost? _the Prince thought, considering the adan lucky that he followed him.

He watched the child move close to a big oak tree and touched its trunk with his small hands. Legolas' eyes widened a little. Are his eyes deceiving him, or does this child seem to know how to talk to trees?

He watched more closely as Estel detached his hand on the tree trunk, and then started climbing it. Legolas felt his heart beat faster as he saw what the adan was doing. Estel was climbing the tree with his small arms and legs. He watched the little one struggle as he climbed up, sliding down every now and then to his unfruitful attempts. Legolas had the sudden urge to help the child- wanted to ease the difficulty he was facing. But then, before the Elf Prince could even move from his position, Estel had managed to put one foot up the bark, and then hoist himself up to the tree trunk. The next scene was too much for the Elf Prince to bear.

He watched with heavy heart and fear as the adan climb higher and higher with his back unsupported. There were times that he thought the child might fall- his heart would do a summersault- only to see with relief that Estel was firmly holding on the edge of the tree.

He wanted to help the child, he really does. But he knew the child would not ask for it. If he wanted help he would not be here alone. He would have gone here with someone else… but no, the child, young as he is, was determined to do something by himself. Is this being a rebel?

Estel was able to reach the nearest branch he was aiming to reach. Legolas found himself sighing in relief. He decided it was time to reveal himself to the adan so he walked up to the child who was not sitting with his back on him to the tree.

"Estel?" he called.

He saw the adan's body shook I surprise. To the Prince's great astonishment, Estel did not turn to look at him as he answered, "Who are you?"

"You can turn around to look who I am." Legolas said in a plain voice. He waited but the adan did not turn.

"I know you… you're Legolas." Estel said after a moment.

"You remembered." the Elf Prince wondered what was the adan up to. "Why are you here? Did you not know that it is dangerous for you to roam around alone?"

"This place is safe." the adan answered coldly that made Legolas blink. Why isn't the child turning to face him, let alone a side look?

"Estel, why don't you look at me?"

"…"

"Estel." Legolas did not mean it, but the child's stubbornness got to his nerves that his voice sounded cold and commanding. He saw the adan's back hunched, saw the little body quiver in fear that he instantly regretted having scolded the little one. "Forgive me…" he added hastily, stepping close to the tree with his eyes on the child, "Estel…"

And Estel turned his head and looked at him. Legolas felt he was stabbed as he saw the silver eyes swimming in tears. In an instant, the Elf Prince pulled himself upward and was beside the child in an instant. Estel was surprised by this feat.

"Forgive me," Legolas urgently said, wanting nothing but to wipe the little one's pain. Estel stared at him closely before wiping his eyes with the hem of his white dress.

"You are good in climbing trees…" the adan whispered after a moment, "And you have pointy ears… I have none of both…"

The Elf Prince frowned at the adan.

"What do you mean?"

"I am not like you." Estel stated as his eyes started to swim in tears again, "I'm not like you… not ada…not Ro' and Dan… I don't belong here."

Legolas opened his mouth many times but not words came. This child was bound to notice of course… but to take it so deeply in his heart was another thing.

"Just because you are different from us," the Elf Prince started, "doesn't mean you don't belong here…"

"But I don't." the child sadly noted, "The others said so…"

Legolas felt a twinge of hatred to whoever had dared to speak ill to the small one. Lord Elrond would not be happy about it.

"Who told you that?"

Estel shook his head and stared on the ground beneath his little feet.

"Tell me, Estel… Lord Elrond should know-"

All at once, Estel moved so clumsily that made Legolas grabbed his arms to avoid any falling. Estel grabbed Legolas too, and clutched the Prince's arm tightly.

"Please don't tell ada! He would not be happy if he knows…"

"But Estel…"

"Legolas…I don't want ada… worried anymore…"

It was a bit strange for the Prince but every time he looked at those expressive silver orbs he thought he would do whatever it would request… those innocent silver eyes… Why does it feel like Estel can perceive everything around him?

"Alright… but if you don't tell your father, or don't tell anyone about your feelings at all, it would be difficult for you. No being is meant to be alone, young one."

"This tree listens to me." Estel told Legolas in a matter-of-fact voice. "It knows how I feel… It knows why I'm here…"

"Can you talk to trees, Estel?" Legolas found the adan really interesting.

"I can't… but I wish I could… but I know how they feel… I think sometimes I do…"

"Being able to talk to trees, or feel them," Legolas said slowly, "Is like being an elf… so altogether you can't say that you are too much different than us."

Estel's eyes shone. The Elf Prince didn't know someone's eyes can shine like that.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I do."

Estel smiled for the first time. Legolas wondered how it would feel to see the little one laugh out loud. He never got to see him happy yet since he was busy with his own problem. He liked Estel, Legolas decided; he liked the child a lot.

"This tree…" he told the small child as he touched the tree with his free hand, "Is really happy that you are here. He thinks you belong here… it said you should smile more…"

Estel smiled again. "I like this tree… I feel like this is the place my ada was talking about."

"Really?"

"Yes… it's my sanctuary."

And after that incident Legolas had been very fond of the small child. Even now, as the man is years older, he knew that the same child was living in him. He was very fond of Aragorn.

Right now as he took the same path that day toward the tree, Legolas knew Aragorn was in need of his sanctuary once more. He told Lord Elrond about the tree some years ago, when he was about to return to Mirkwood. He told him about it in case the young one would disappear suddenly from the House and he wasn't there to be with him anymore… To be told that Aragorn was back on his sanctuary tree was saddening… yet nostalgic at the same time.

He treaded on the same path knowing that he had to be there with him. The Prince hurried his pace with the urge to comfort his friend at once. It took him only a few minutes to be there and when he saw the tree, he looked up to it to search for his friend. But Aragorn wasn't there.

Legolas circled the tree with his eyes reaching the highest branch but there was no sign of the man. Wondering where Aragorn was, the Elf touched the old oak tree and whispered to it. As he remained silent, Legolas only found a single answer from the tree.

_He hasn't been here for days… his other sanctuary has returned._

Legolas stared at the tree but did not understand it. Aragorn's other sanctuary? Curious for what it was, the Elf Prince left the oak tree after thanking it and searched for his friend inside the House of Elrond.

He found the lone man in his black clad near the statue of a woman in the back garden. Upon hearing his arrival, Aragorn looked up and looked at him.

"Legolas, where have you been, mellon nin? I have been looking for you."

"And I for you." Legolas answered back as he stood beside his friend, "I've been to the old tree."

Aragorn glanced at the elf beside him.

"Indeed?"

"Yes… I was wondering if it could tell me something about how you are feeling…"

"Did it?"

"Nay… but it did tell me something about your 'other sanctuary'… I am not aware you have another one, Estel."

Aragorn gave his friend a small smile. "Oh yes, you do."

"I do?" asked the Prince blankly. Aragorn laughed the first real laugh for a long time.

"Come my friend," he invited the Prince with open arms as they walked around the vicinity, "Being with you gives me a great ease … you make me forget about my worldly troubles."

"Is that the reason why you won't tell me what you have been going through? Because you always forget?"

"That is your power. I am glad you have it."

Legolas looked suspiciously at the adan.

"Aragorn. I am serious. I want to know."

Aragorn caught the serious face of his friend and had to give up.

"Arwen."

Legolas blinked. "What is the matter with Arwen?"

Aragorn looked away and sighed. Somehow, the Elf Prince understood.

"Does Lord Elrond know?" he whispered in awe.

"He doesn't… or if he does… he never acknowledges it…"

"Aragorn…"

"I do not hold grudge against my father… he simply understands the difference between mortal and immortal beings… I agree with him… but it is my heart that does not understand."

The man sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the moment while Legolas looked for words of comfort. It surprised him however, for there were a lot of words in the world, but he could find none… How ironic…

Aragorn suddenly tapped Legolas by the shoulder that made the Elf Prince look up in surprise. The man, he found, was smiling at him quietly.

"Would you join me today in a hunt? It's been a long time since we both went out for an adventure."

Legolas was surprised by his friend's offer, but understood it nonetheless.

"I will."

Aragorn smiled at his long time friend and tapped him on the shoulder again.

"You have no idea how I wanted to see you, mellon nin… I am so happy we are able to meet each other again."

"Aye." smiled the Prince, "I am happy to be here as well."

Aragorn turned and they walked toward the front step to the House but something made Legolas smile that time. It was as if they both found ease in each other's company… that's right, this was how sanctuary feels like.

**The End.**


End file.
